The Hidden Heir
by MadameProngs10
Summary: AU After Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts he travels back to 1977 with plans to change the future.  The breach in magic awakens powers in James that no one knew he had, and the teens have a chance to stop Voldemort before Harry's birth.  Minor L/J and H/R.
1. The Elusive Father

**THE HIDDEN HEIR**

**Chapter One**

**by _MadameProngs10_  
**

**  
**  
**SUMMARY: **When Harry and his friends travel back in time to the Marauder's 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry is given the chance to reunite with his parents and gain powers he never thought possible -- powers that could mean life or death for many Wizarding and Muggle families. _Mostly_ canon compliant up until the end of GoF.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, nor will I ever, own JK Rowling's glorious world of Harry Potter.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" demanded Uncle Vernon, using his beefy hands to lower the newspaper he was holding and glaring at his nephew. He was sitting on the couch next to Aunt Petunia, observing Harry with the usual 'you're scum and don't deserve to have your own life' attitude. Harry had been home from his fourth year at Hogwarts for barely over a week, but the Dursleys, of course, had already found plenty of reasons to be upset at him.

The boy in question didn't bother looking over his shoulder at his uncle as he replied; instead, he seemed to be concentrating on the clock above the mantle. "To visit my godfather," he replied, a smirk forming on his face. "You know, the escaped convict? Time for one of those follow-ups I told you about last year... if I don't show up today, he'll probably come here looking for me. I'm sure he wouldn't be very pleased. He's got a nasty temper too, no telling what he'd do..."

Harry didn't have to turn around to know that Vernon Dursley was wearing a look of pure horror and loathing on his fat face. As Uncle Vernon seemed to be trying to regain his ability to speak, the clock struck three and Remus Lupin stepped out of the fireplace. He gave Harry a genuine smile as he stepped through the flames, even though he was noticeably pale and sickly; Harry knew the full moon must be approaching. Oh, what would the Dursleys think if they knew the man standing in the room was a _werewolf_? Of course he would never tell Remus' secret, but it was still a highly amusing mental image and...

Struck with an idea, Harry returned Remus' smile with one of his own. "Hello, Professor Lupin!" he greeted, perhaps a bit _too _brightly. "Nice to see you again."

The former professor seemed not to notice his old student's attitude. Harry went on, finally facing his aunt and uncle. "This is my godfather," he introduced them cheerfully, confident Remus would play along. Both Vernon's and Petunia's eyes instantly widened, terrified. Before they had time to butter up to 'Sirius' or plan their escape, Remus spoke up. He allowed Harry a cross between a small smile and a disapproving look, but once again, Harry was sure he'd go along.

"It is nice to see you again as well, Harry, but how many times must I remind you I am no longer your professor?" Lupin admonished lightly, a pot of Floo powder in his hands. He nodded to the Dursleys then, "Nice to meet you. Harry has told me much about his aunt and uncle. I trust you are treating him well?"

"I-I... we..." the Dursleys stammered as one. Harry watched on with interest, but Lupin, apparently uninterested in scaring his aunt and uncle, simply held the pot of Floo powder out to Harry.

"Now, Harry, we really must be going. The matter Sir -- Professor Dumbledore, Remus and I," he caught himself, remembering _he _was supposedly Sirius at the moment. Remus' smile was now replaced with a serious expression. "Need to talk to you about is really of utmost importance. Harry should be back to you by next summer," Lupin added to the Dursleys, as if they would have been concerned if he didn't come back. "There is no need to worry. I promise he will be in good hands."

Curious, but knowing he would get to ask his questions soon enough, Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk, reaching into the pot for some powder before stepping into the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's Office," instructed Lupin before Harry could ask where he was to Floo. Harry furrowed his brow at this; he had been to the Headmaster's office plenty of times, of course, but never during the summer. Was what they needed to tell him really so important that they needed that level of privacy? _It's probably about Voldemort_, he realized darkly, his mood dropping as he recalled watching Cedric Diggory murdered at the graveyard. A second later, Harry roared 'Dumbledore's Office!', and disappeared as the flames turned green.

Harry's first time using the Floo system had been nearly three years ago, but he found that he was still unable to land on his feet. A very familiar, bark-like laugh echoed in Dumbledore's Office as Harry appeared in the Headmaster's fireplace and promptly landed on his bottom and Harry forgot to pretend to be annoyed as he looked up at his godfather in elation.

"Sirius!"

Still laughing, Harry's godfather rose from his seat across from Dumbledore's desk as Harry stood up and brushed off his jeans, making his way to his godson and embracing him. Harry and Sirius exchanged greetings as Remus arrived, then Dumbledore cleared his throat to capture their attention. "Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore spoke to Harry while offering a smile, although the trademark twinkle in his blue eyes didn't seem to be present. In fact, they seemed empty and distant... almost worried....

What would cause Professor Dumbledore to worry?

"What's this about, Professor?" questioned Harry at once, slipping into a seat next to the one Sirius had been occupying. "It's about Voldemort, isn't it?"

Harry could feel Sirius place a comforting hand on his shoulder, like he had not so long ago when Harry had spoken of seeing his parents come out of Voldemort's wand, as his godson mentioned He Who Must Not Be Named. Professor Dumbledore sighed, looking very much like the old man he was, as he observed Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "I'm afraid so, Harry."

As always, Dumbledore had Harry's full attention. He waited for the Headmaster to continue, but he didn't; he seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, Harry couldn't take it any longer. "What is it? What's going on?"

Once again, the old man seemed to take his time answering, but he finally did after a few long moments had passed. "I think there may be a way to finish Voldemort off for good. Possibly even the first time around, in the best case scenario..."

Harry's eyes widened. Dumbledore couldn't mean what he thought he meant, could he? "You mean... before my parents died?" he asked, his heart thumping wildly. No, of course he couldn't mean that... Harry must have heard him wrong...

"Possibly," Dumbledore stressed. Rather than smiling at Harry, he frowned. "It is extremely dangerous and could cause no small amount of damage in the worst case scenario, but I believe it is the best course of action to take. The Ministry does not believe you and me, Harry, and refuse to admit that Voldemort has returned. If we wish to defeat him quickly then we will need more help than that. Of course, whether you want to go through with this or not is entirely up to you--"

"But sir," interrupted Harry, confused. "I don't understand. How can we stop Voldemort the first time around when that was nearly twenty years ago?"

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, staring straight into Harry's eyes. Sirius' grip on Harry's shoulder tightened and Remus looked on the situation quietly. "Tell me, Harry: have you ever heard of time travel?"

* * *

"_Time travel_?!" repeated Hermione, gawking at Harry as if he had grown three heads. "Has Professor Dumbledore gone insane? He expects you to travel back in time to your parents' seventh year? That is extremely dangerous, Harry, and you've only just completed your fourth year!"

"Dangerous, yeah, but bloody awesome!" chimed in Ron as he walked along-side Hermione and Harry. They were currently in the Weasley's  
backyard, the only part of Ron's home that was at least semi-private for the time being.

"I know," said Harry, replying more to Hermione than to Ron. Of course he knew it was extremely dangerous and he didn't completely get why Dumbledore had agreed either, but he wasn't going to complain. He would get to see his parents! If he died in the past, then so be it. "But think of all the lives I'll be able to save if I can do it! I can't say no!"

Hermione's tone softened; she knew Harry was thinking of his parents. "I know you want to see your parents, Harry," she told him quietly, facing him. "But are you sure you want to go through with this? The results could be disastrous..."

"I'm sure," nodded Harry, taking all of one second to think about it. He wanted to see his parents more than anything in the world and now he'd finally be able to! And maybe he could warn someone about Cedric and Neville's parents while was at it... why was Hermione so reluctant? "Professor Dumbledore said you two could come along, but I know you probably don't want --"

"Of course we're coming!" Ron and Hermione yelled together as if Harry was insane.

"Harry, we're your friends. No matter how reckless I think this is, Professor Dumbledore must have some reason for allowing you to do this. He wouldn't lead you to your death on purpose. I'm sure at least a large part of him thinks you -- we -- will succeed," Hermione reasoned. She still didn't quite understand all that had transpired, but no way was she going to make her best friend go off to the past by himself.

"Exactly," Ron agreed, nodding.

Although he smiled at his friends, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. He almost wished they would have declined the offer. What if they were killed in the past? It would be all his, Harry's, fault and he would never forgive himself for it. "Are you sure?"

"Stop being so bloody noble," Ron laughed, reaching out to punch Harry's shoulder. "'Course we're coming. We're your best mates."

"So did Dumbledore say anything else?" inquired Hermione, nodding after Ron spoke. "Surely he gave you more to go off than 'if you're willing, I'll send you to your parents' seventh year'..."

Swallowing, Harry nodded. This part had been the most confusing to him and he hoped Hermione would have some idea of what it was supposed to mean since Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore hadn't exactly agreed to answer this question. He supposed it must be important to find this out while in the past, but Harry wasn't exactly known for his patience. "The whole reason Dumbledore's doing this," he began, his voice barely above a whisper, "is because Sirius told him about something my dad made him promise a long time ago or something. If anything happened to my dad or my mum, Sirius was supposed to explain something to me -- I don't know what -- or send me to the past with some object my dad had given Sirius so I could find out for myself once I was old enough. Sirius told Dumbledore about this a few days ago, I guess, and Dumbledore didn't waste any time deciding that me going to the past would be best, even though he gave me the option of staying and letting Sirius tell me instead --"

Harry was still talking, but Hermione interrupted. "Wait, your dad had something _that_ crucial to tell you? Something so crucial that Professor Dumbledore and Sirius seem to think that it could mean the difference between Voldemort existing?"

"Yeah, I guess," shrugged Harry. He had no idea what it would be. "Sirius didn't seem to want me to go, but he eventually agreed that it would probably be best."

"Why couldn't your dad just use whatever secret it is to get rid of You Know Who?" Ron asked, just as confused as Harry.

Once again, Harry couldn't answer the question. He had been wondering the same thing himself -- unless maybe his dad knew something about Harry and only he could dispose of the Dark Lord with whatever secret it was? Was it a secret weapon, maybe? Wait, but that didn't make sense... if they were sending Harry to James and Lily's seventh year, then James didn't even know Harry existed yet... and how would he know to confide in Harry anyway? Dumbledore said Harry and all his friends would have to be disguised.

"I don't know, but I reckon Dumbledore knows what he's doing. I expect we'll have all our answers soon enough," Harry forced himself to say, suddenly aggravated with the Headmaster, Remus, and Sirius for refusing to give him more information.

He kicked a rock as the trio made their way inside the house so they could prepare to leave the next morning. Even though Harry had left Dumbledore's office as confused as he was when he had entered, a large part of him was jittering with excitement: he was going to see his parents tomorrow!


	2. The Golden Snitch

**Chapter Two: **The Golden Snitch

"I didn't think Mum was going to let me go," admitted Ron as they landed in Dumbledore's office the next morning. The Headmaster wasn't present just yet. "I mean, _blimey_, does she think Dumbledore's sending me off to be killed?"

The trio dragged their belongings into the room and pushed them against the wall across from Dumbledore's massive desk. "You didn't tell her we're supposed to try to stop Voldemort," Ron flinched at the name and Harry rolled his eyes, "did you?" finished Harry, thinking that Mrs. Weasley's worrying had been well-justified even if Ron hadn't and wishing _he _had a mother to worry over him.

"'Course not!" Ron shook his head as if Harry was insane and gazed about the office in awe, joined by Hermione. Unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione had never been in the Headmaster's office before and found all of his possessions to be fascinating. "Whoa," breathed the red-head, staring at one of Professor Dumbledore's trinkets.

"I know!" agreed Hermione, echoing Ron's enthusiasm and taking a step forward to further examine the books aligning one of Dumbledore's walls. "Look at all these _books_! I've never seen many of the titles before! Some are even in Runes..."

"What did you tell your parents, Hermione?" interrupted Harry, somewhat used to all of the rare objects in Dumbledore's office by this point. He looked up at Fawkes and smiled, watching as the phoenix tilted his head to the side in response.

"The truth... well, sort of. My parents know I'm going back in time, but they think it's common in our world and that several students are traveling to the past as part of a school project. Sort of like an exchange student program, if you will." Hermione explained, still looking at the books with a hungry expression on her face. "Oh, I wonder if Professor Dumbledore would mind if I just looked at _one _of them-"

"Indeed, I do not believe he would," a familiar voice behind them spoke up. The voice held a tone of a strange combination: worry and cheer. Professor Dumbledore politely inclined his head to the three students, taking a seat in his plush chair and gesturing for the others to do the same. Once they had done so, he continued, "Yet perhaps when you three have returned, Miss Granger, if you do not mind. For now, I believe we have more important matters to attend to."

Embarrassed, Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. Sorry, sir."

"You should never feel the need to apologize for having such an admirable thirst for knowledge, Miss Granger," winked Dumbledore, before adopting a more serious expression. "Now, I believe all of you are wondering just how this portkey will take you to the past – about eighteen years in the past, to be more precise?"

Not pausing to let anyone answer, the old man continued, "James Potter has supposedly placed the charms on the portkey himself. Knowing he was a target of Lord Voldemort, he entrusted the object to Sirius mere days before him and Lily went under the Fidelius Charm. Even I am not sure how he managed to achieve this, but I knew James Potter and I know he would never do _anything _to even possibly put his son's life in danger."

Harry immediately thought of Peter Pettigrew and how James had blindly trusted the man he considered to be one of his best of friends, a decision that most certainly put his young son in danger. Feeling guilty that such a thought had even entered his mind, Harry quickly pushed the thought away. He didn't blame his father and godfather for that mistake; of course he didn't. They truly believed Peter would protect them, after all. Besides, James had put the charms on the portkey himself, not Peter. It had been Wormtail who had ultimately placed Harry's life in danger on Halloween, not James.

Meanwhile, Hermione had raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore admitted he wasn't sure how James had cast the charms on the portkey – or even _which _charms – and was now eying the Headmaster with a baffled expression on her face. "Are you saying James Potter knew magic that you don't know of?" wondered Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, stroking his long beard thoughtfully. A moment later he folded his wrinkled hands on his desk and faced the three Gryffindors. "Indeed, Miss Granger. It would seem so. Your father," -he addressed Harry, his eyes beginning to regain their twinkle- "was an extraordinary wizard, my boy. I don't believe Hogwarts has ever had a greater Transfiguration student..."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore exchanged knowing smiles, remembering how James and his friends becamse Animagi to help Remus during the full moons.

"... even broke my own Transfiguration O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. records, your father did," Dumbledore acknowledged Harry as all of their, particularly Hermione's, eyes grew wide. Of course the Headmaster had just told them he didn't think Hogwarts had ever seen a greater Transfiguration student, but they didn't think he meant it so literally!

"A great leader, too," Professor Dumbledore continued as Harry listened with no small amount of interest. He was always desperate for any information he could gain on either of his parents. "Quidditch Captain _and _Head Boy in his time, although I believe Minerva thought I had a bit too much firewhiskey when I made the second choice," he chuckled.

Harry smiled, remembering how Remus had once told him the Marauders would have found it funny to lure them out of the school. Madame Rosmerta had said James and Sirius were quite the double act, and Professor McGonagall spoke of how Hogwarts had yet to see such a great pair of troublemakers. Oh, and best of all, the Marauders' Map had insulted Snape when he tried to read it...

Had Lily been as troublesome and mischievous as James? Somehow, Harry didn't think so. He was dying to question Professor Dumbledore about his mother as well, but wasn't complaining about the information on James he was getting. After all, anything the Headmaster had to say would surely help immensely once they were in the past, and it was _James' _secret they needed to discover. Still Harry was sure he'd have plenty of time to find out about Lily on his own once they were in the past.

Jealousy briefly flashed across Ron's features; Harry recalled that Ron had seen himself Quidditch Captain and Head Boy when he stood in front of the Mirror or Erised. Hermione was not surprised by Dumbledore's latest revelation in the least; she had already seen much of James Potter in the Trophy Room.

"An amazing duelist as well," continued the Headmaster, his voice now taking on a thoughtful edge. "Yes, quite the amazing duelist..."

Dumbledore didn't mention how shocked he had been that Voldemort had managed to kill James on Halloween; he knew it would only upset Harry. But in fact, James had always been quite impressive when it came to dueling. Sometimes he had even used spells Dumbledore himself couldn't recall; how had James learned them? The Headmaster wondered if he would ever fully understand his former pupil, or what had really happened on Halloween night.

"Yes, Harry," he concluded, sounding distant and staring down at his hands instead of at the three teenages in front of him. "Your father was a most remarkable wizard – as long as you did not need him to brew a potion, that is," smiled Dumbledore, recalling many... interesting incidents Professor Slughorn had told him about. In truth, the Headmaster had always wondered if these incidents were, in fact, incidents. It was quite coincidental that the Slytherins were almost always the victims of James' and Sirius' _mistakes_.

"Now I suspect he had his fair share of secrets, secrets that could help us rid ourselves of Lord Voldemort. Secrets you need – and deserve – to know. This is why I, against my better judgment, have decided to allow your visit to the past. As I said, this could be very dangerous and will most assuredly effect the world we know, yet it could also be _great_."

As Harry was speechless, Hermione questioned Dumbledore first, "Professor, do you have any idea of what James Potter's secrets could have been?"

Harry and Ron, who had been wondering precisely the same thing, focused their complete attention on the Headmaster, who shook his head. "Alas, I am afraid I do not. Sirius and Remus seem to know some of it, but they insist it is better for you," -Professor Dumbledore nodded at Harry- "to learn these secrets from your father."

"S-so this object," spoke up Harry. He wanted to know more about whatever his father had obviously thought was so important to tell him, but Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to know any more than he did. "It will take us directly to their seventh year, even though it is only June here?"

The Headmaster nodded as he reached into a Muggle candy bag on his desk. "Lemon drop?" he offered politely. Curious, Ron reached out and took a candy. Professor Dumbledore carefully chose his own lemon drop and placed it in his mouth before beginning to explain. "The portkey is enchanted so that it will always lead the user, or users, to September 1 of 1977."

As Hermione opened her mouth, Dumbledore added, "I am not sure where the three of you will arrive, but I am sure it will be a safe location."

"How will we get back?" wondered Hermione.

"Sirius assures me the object will allow itself to be re-activated once the purpose has been completed."

Finishing his lemon drop, Ron spoke up, "Wait, you're saying we have to go back to school _today_?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I am, Mr. Weasley."

"But we just got out last week!" he complained, folding his arms across his chest. "So much for a summer vacation," he muttered.

Harry couldn't help but grin; this year he had only had to spend a week at the Dursleys'!

Hermione, who also looked excited by the idea of beginning her fifth year sooner than she had expected, rolled her eyes and slapped her freckled friend. "Honestly, Ronald!"

"Ow!" exclaimed Ron, rubbing his elbow.

Seeing the amused expression Dumbledore was wearing as he observed the students, Hermione blushed a deep scarlet. "Sorry, Professor."

"That is quite alright, Miss Granger, although I think you should refrain from physical violence in the future if you are within sight of any professors other than myself," advised the Headmaster.

Hermione's lips twisted upwards as she fought a smile. "I will, sir."

"Not to interrupt all of this," Harry finally spoke up, gesturing to his friends. "But shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

"Oh yes, of course! I suppose we should administer your disguises first," replied Dumbledore cheerfully, reaching for his wand.

"But Professor," argued Harry stubbornly. This had been something he had given much thought to the previous night. "Do we really have to be disguised? How will my dad know who we are? And what does it matter, if we're _supposed _to change the future? Please, sir, this will be the first time I remember talking to my parents and I don't want to have to lie to them."

Much as it had the day before, Hermione's features softened as she turned to look at her best friend. "Oh, Harry, I understand, but you should listen to Professor Dumbledore! If we're not disguised, You Know Who will surely realize we're there and we'll be targets. It would just make everything difficult."

Dumbledore, who had taken a moment to consider Harry's pleas while Hermione was talking, began. "Well... I suppose we might as well go with Harry's plan, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It was terribly rude for me to deny Harry the opportunity to be honest with his family from the beginning. Also, I am sure Lord Voldemort would realize three children from the future had arrived at some point. After all, I would be a fool to expect everything to remain secret the entire time you are there. As long as you don't lead Lord Voldemort to believe you are of any significance to him, perhaps he will leave you alone. But just to be on the safe side, I'd like the three of you to promise me you will not do anything reckless or sneak out of the castle."

Hermione and Ron agreed at once, while Harry looked a little hesitant. He didn't sneak out of the castle as often as Fred and George had – or as often as the Marauders were sure to – but what if it was an emergency? He couldn't just leave others to suffer at what would probably be his expense.

Yet finally Harry found he was too desperate to really get to know his parents. He couldn't refuse to agree. Directing his attention toward Professor Dumbledore, Harry nodded. "I promise, sir."

Dumbledore stared straight at Harry – probably wondering if Harry had mentally added any silent loopholes – before accepting his word. "Very well, you three. In this case, I am sure all of you are in for a very interesting start-of-the-term feast indeed."

Before anyone could say anything else, the flames erupted in the Headmaster's fireplace and Remus and Sirius stepped through. "I hope we gave you enough time?" asked Remus.

The former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looked even sicklier than he had the previous day, but more excited and _alive_ than Harry ever recalled seeing him. Harry's godfather also appeared to be very pleased about something; a wide, toothy grin was plastered on his face that reached his eyes and made them glint with something Harry had never seen before.

"Perfect timing, actually," Professor Dumbledore replied calmly, shuffling through some papers on his desk before he found what he was looking for. He slid a piece of parchment into an envelope and handed it to Remus. "Please make sure that is given to the younger me before the feast begins."

"Of course," promised Remus, giving the older man a courteous nod.

"Now, if all five of you could grab onto the portkey, I believe you're ready to go. Good luck to you all." Dumbledore continued before Harry, Hermione, and Ron could express their surprise over Sirius and Remus coming along, and before Sirius or Remus could wonder why no one had been disguised.

The Headmaster looked at Sirius, who walked toward the three teens with Remus. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an old Snitch. _That _was the object Harry's father had chosen to turn into such a unique portkey? Hermione and Ron seemed disappointed, but Harry grinned. He reckoned he had a pretty cool dad.

Once everyone had a good hold on the Snitch, Sirius muttered a phrase Harry didn't quite catch and the five of them started to spin for what felt like hours to Harry, but was indeed less than a full minute...

_"Are you sure it must come to this?" Helga sighed, exasperated as she addressed Godric._

_She yearned for those years when Godric and Salazar had been the best of friends, when the two of them, along with Rowena and herself, had united to create the school they had always dreamnt of – where young people could come and be trained in magic, far away from the persecution of the Muggle community._

_It soon came to light that the Muggle world was not the only world with persecutions. The arrangements made between the four friends worked for only a few years, until Salazar finally decided he had enough and informed the other founders he would stay only if the school was comprised of pureblood students. Godric, who believed anyone with magical ability had the right to be trained, argued against his old friend._

_Slytherin had lingered for mere days after that; his former friends, taking this as hesitance, hoped he was beginning to "come to his senses." But then Salazar, claiming he had created a Chamber where his work would one day be completed, fled the school. No one had heard from him since._

_As Godric and Salazar had once considered themselves best mates, even brothers, the Gryffindor had been particularly hurt by the other founder's departure. Even though they hadn't seen eye to eye in quite awhile, Godric was disappointed Salazar didn't come around._

_That disappointment quickly turned to anger, and finally realization: If, indeed, Slytherin __**had **__created some sort of Chamber, they must be prepared._

_Godric Gryffindor was determined. He was pacing as he answered Helga; Rowena was standing to the side, observing. "I am afraid it must. I, like both of you, considered myself to know Salazar almost better than I knew myself. I know he was not lying when he spoke of this Chamber, and his Heir will surely re-open it at some point. And if I know Salazar" -Gryffindor's expression was grave as he faced his two friends, pausing near the window – "then the 'noble work' he spoke of will not end with the Chamber."_

"_Perhaps if we could find this Chamber, to prevent more from ever happening –?" questioned Hufflepuff, approaching Godric and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_Godric shook his head. "I have tried. I have searched this school thoroughly and have seen nothing that so much as hints towards a Chamber, yet I do not doubt that such a Chamber exists."_

_Ravenclaw, who had come up with much of the school's layout herself and knew Hogwarts better than the other founders, decided to contribute to the conversation. "I have searched as well, Godric, Helga," she began, stepping further into the room. Her voice, soft and sophisticated, echoed against the walls. "I have not come across such a Chamber, but I agree with Godric: As cunning as Salazar has always prided himself to be, he is not known for his bluff."_

"_Which is why we must prepare!" stressed Godric, his voice taking on such a tone of urgency that it almost came across as a roar. "Salazar's heir may not open the Chamber for __**centuries**__, but open the Chamber he __**will**__! And as we may not be around in that time, we must ensure that our school – and the Wizarding world itself – is protected from persecution. Hogwarts will never be under the control of Salazar Slytherin's heir; Muggleborns and half-bloods should not have to fear for their place in our society."_

_Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff exchanged glances before looking at Godric Gryffindor with complete sincerity, loyalty, bravery, wisdom, and determination._

_Helga was the first to verbally proclaim her loyalty to Godric's cause. "We will do this together. As long as you have us, Godric, you will never be alone."_

_While Godric had always been the action and Helga the supportive, yet rational, calming one, Rowena was often the brains behind the operation. As she looked up at Godric to pledge her allegiance, she found him staring straight into her eyes; he was asking for her advice. "We will think of something. There has to be a way," she promised, already deep in thought as she spoke. "There always is."_

Remus prodded James' shoulder with his index finger as the Hogwarts express came to a halt. James, who had been unable to get much sleep the previous night because Sirius discovered a Muggle energy drink, had fallen asleep shortly after the Prefect meeting. Amazingly, none of his friends did anything to him while he was out of it.

James didn't budge.

"Let me handle this," advised the boy with the elegant black hair, standing. With a smirk and half-bow to Remus and Peter, Sirius effortlessly transfigured the nearest object into a bullhorn. "PRONGS! WAKE UP! Evans says she needs you!"

The combination of the bullhorn and Sirius' choice of words caused James to instantly jerk awake. His friends roared with laughter, expecting James to search the room for Lily Evans. Instead, James sat there, disoriented and confused, for several seconds before shaking his head and pushing himself off his seat.

The other Marauders were disappointed by James' lack of reaction.

"Weird dream," James mumbled as if explaining his behavior, rubbing the side of his head. It had all seemed so _real_, but it couldn't have been. The founders had all passed away nearly a thousand years ago. But even with that logical realization, James couldn't help but feel like something odd was going on. He could clearly remember every word they had said, even what they were wearing.

And the strangest part of all was that he wasn't just _watching_ all of the founders in his dream: he was _in _the dream.

But of course, strange was all that it was; strange was all the dream _could _have been.


	3. The Opening Feast

**Chapter 3: **The Opening Feast

No one was surprised to land in Professor Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore didn't really look too different from his future self. He had the same white hair, the same half-moon spectacles, the same crooked nose. The Headmaster just appeared, well, _younger_. Dressed in an eccentric dark blue robe covered in moons, Harry couldn't but audibly snort as he realized Professor Dumbledore strongly resembled Muggle artwork of Merlin. All eyes instantly turned to Harry at his outburst, causing the Potters' son's face to redden considerably.

"Sorry," he mumbled, focusing his gaze on the floor. "I was just..." His words decrescendo-ed into nothing. If Harry had looked up he would have seen an amused Sirius, a concerned Hermione and Remus, a thoughtful Dumbledore, and a Ron who appeared upset that he hadn't been let in on the joke.

Remus became the spokesman of their group. "I am sure you are wondering why five strangers have suddenly appeared in your office," he began, pulling the note he had been instructed to deliver out of one of his robe pockets. "We are from the future – 1995, to be precise."

Harry wondered if Professor Dumbledore would believe Remus; he sure would be suspicious if someone came appeared in front of him out of mid-air and claimed to be from the future. But of course in Harry's case, the said person would probably be Lord Voldemort himself, coming to murder Harry to have him out of the way a bit earlier.

Dumbledore's perplexed expression quickly changed to one of understanding. "Ah, I see."

He took a moment to observe each of them in turn. "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, if I am not mistaken?" he questioned Remus and Sirius politely. Remus nodded and Sirius grinned hugely. He hadn't been able to stop smiling ever since he found out he was going to see his best friend again.

Professor Dumbledore now focused his attention on Ron and Hermione. "A Weasley, perhaps?" he asked Ron, although not unkindly.

"Ron, sir. Ron Weasley," the redhead informed the old man. Was it really _that _obvious he was a Weasley? Hopefully there weren't any Malfoys at school during this time.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled; Harry thought it a bit odd that he had taken Remus' word about them being from the future so easily. "I am afraid I do not recognize you, my dear," he told Hermione. "A Muggleborn, perhaps?"

"Yes, I'm a Muggleborn," smiled Hermione. "Hermione Granger. I'm a fifth year – so are Harry and Ron."

"It is very nice to meet all of you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter."

Harry shot Dumbledore a questioning glance; he hadn't even bothered to ask who he was. However, Harry wasn't really too surprised since he had been told all his life he looked just like his father – with his mother's eyes, of course. Was the resemblance really so strong that someone could notice it immediately without having any prior knowledge of his identity?

"You look very much like your father, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as if he could read Harry's mind. "Remarkably so. Except your eyes. You must have your-"

_My mother's eyes, yeah. I know._

"-mother's eyes." At this, the Headmaster looked possibly even more amused, despite the seriousness of five beings from the future randomly arriving in his office. Why did Professor Dumbledore find it so amusing that James and Lily had a child?

Sirius and Remus - Harry had never seen them _this _happy before - snorted at Dumbledore's observation. Before Harry could express his annoyance at not being let in on the joke, however, the Headmaster's expression grew serious as he observed the five of them.

"Time travel. Quite rare and advanced, although not entirely unheard of. I assume the five of you have a good reason for traveling so far back in the past?" he asked them, sounding sterner than Harry could ever remember him sounding before.

Remus spoke up again. "There has been quite a bit of misfortune in our time. Events and tragedies which you, your older self, agree may be very much preventable."

"So you have come here to change the past in hopes of creating a better future." Professor Dumbledore's statement didn't carry any emotion whatsoever, as if he was still assessing the situation. He looked as if he could tell they weren't telling him the entire story, but didn't press for details.

Remus reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope, extending it toward the Headmaster. "This is a note to you from your other self. He explains everything."

The older man took a few moments to review the letter's contents, thinking to himself and slowly appearing to be more at ease with the situation. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances before looking at Remus and Sirius, wondering what Professor Dumbledore had chosen to tell his younger self. Remus shrugged and placed his hands in his pocket as he waited for Dumbledore to speak. Sirius was even patient for once – he didn't make any attempt to speed up the Headmaster, a grin plastered onto his face at the prospect of seeing his best mate again in the near future.

Harry, however, wasn't so patient. He tapped his foot impatiently until finally Dumbledore looked up from the note and offered Harry a nod. "Goodness, where are my manners? Have a seat, all of you! I do apologize for my rudeness. I could tell immediately that you five are who you claimed to be, but one must be very cautious when meddling with time. You must understand my concern."

The five of them sat and Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione spoke first. "Of course, Professor. Your older self was very skeptical at first, too, but now he believes it may be the only way. "

"So I read, Miss Granger. After reading the letter I agree with my older self. However reckless the idea is, it is also crucial to change the world you live in. So, alas!" he clapped his hands, smiling at them once more. The friendly Professor Dumbledore had returned; not surprising considering nothing ever seemed to faze him for too long. "I will help you five in any way I can. The three of you may enter as fifth year students."

"What about Remus and Sirius, sir?" Hermione wanted to know, leaning forward in her seat.

"Ah, my older self has already informed me of what Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black would like to do in the past." He shared a conspiratorial wink with the two. "And I daresay it sounds like a fine idea."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gazed at the three adults in confusion. So Remus and Sirius weren't going to remain at Hogwarts? Harry would have to question them later.

"Now, as for disguises-"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry quickly cut in. "Your future self told us we wouldn't have to be disguised. There are some people in this time who need to know who we are if we want this to work."

Hermione glared at Harry, obviously finding it impolite that he dared to interrupt a professor-the Headmaster, no less!

"Yes, I read that. However..." Harry looked as if he was about to interrupt again, so Dumbledore quickly continued. "Because of the dangerous of time-traveling, I suggest you start out with different names, at the very least, and spend a little time around those you need to know. Once you get them alone, you may tell them-and only them-that you are from the future. If one of Lord Voldemort's" - Ron and Hermione flinched - "was to find out and tell him there are visitors from the future, it would be quite disastrous."

"Death Eaters would find out anyway," Harry argued at once. "If I look as much like my da-I mean James- as people say I do, then everyone would have questions."

"You're the son of a Marauder!" Sirius grinned, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. He, at least, seemed to approve of Dumbledore's plan. "_Lie_. Make up something. If you're anything like James, you'll be great at it. The only ones you'll have to worry about are the ones you're going to reveal yourselves to."

He grinned, pleased with his younger self and his friends. "No keeping a secret from them," he laughed. "You'd better get to know them soon or else they'll see your names on the map and interrogate you until they get exactly what they want. Believe me, I know."

"Snape is here as well," Remus pointed out, joining in. "I'm sure he'll suspect something."

Sirius glowered at the mention of Severus Snape and Ron and Harry looked as if they were about to be sick. They couldn't even escape him in the past?

"Right," Sirius muttered. "The slimy git..." he trailed off before brightening. "Well, there's nothing Sirius Black can't fix! Let me know if ol' Snivellus gives you any trouble, eh?"

Harry and Ron snickered and even Hermione looked as if she was trying to stop a small grin from gracing her features. Dumbledore and Remus, however, looked on disapprovingly.

"If you have any trouble with young Mr. Snape, please inform me and I will speak to him," Dumbledore told them sternly, meeting each of their eyes in turn. "Or anyone else, for that matter. A situation such as this must be dealt with very delicately."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Ron mumbled reluctantly. Sirius simply bit his lip and looked away from the old man.

Dumbledore sighed, but didn't press the issue. "We have quite a bit to settle before the Opening Feast so we had best begin. You three will take on different names, but keep your appearances, until you get a chance to talk to those whom you came to speak to personally. Now, what would you like your names to be?"

* * *

"I still can't believe you're Head Boy," Sirius snickered, walking alongside James as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Peter flocked behind the pair, rather pleased with himself for being in the presence of two of Hogwarts' most popular students.

Guiltily glancing to where Remus was standing on his left, James shrugged. He was still very much distracted by the dream he had on the train, but was doing his best to just move on and act normal. His friends would think he was even crazier than they already did, if that was possible. "I still say Moony here should have gotten it."

Remus clapped James' shoulder. "Nah, you deserve it more than I do, Prongs. I reckon I didn't serve my purpose as prefect very well, did I? I never even tried to keep you and Sirius in line."

Sirius grinned. "Can't blame you for that, Moony! Minnie can't keep us in line herself."

The boys reached their table moments later, sitting in their traditional spot near the back of the Great Hall. Some of the students gasped as they noticed James' Head Boy badge but, for once, James was oblivious to the attention.

"Our last first Opening Feast," James reminded his friends, propping an elbow on the table. Maybe if he just kept talking, he'd forget about his dream. "Weird, huh? I dunno what the Quidditch team is going to do without me..."

"Our last year at school and all you can think about is Quidditch?" Sirius snorted. He loved to watch the sport, but _really_. "Think, Prongs! We're of age now! Pretty soon we'll be out in the real world. We'll be free to do whatever we want. No more homework, no more curfews, no more rules... and blimey, mate, we can bring home all the ladies we want!"

"Right. I'm sure the real world is that simple," Remus rolled his eyes before muttering under his breath, so low that none of his friends could hear. "If you can actually get a _job_."

"Of course it -"

Sirius' protest was cut off as the first years streamed into the Great Hall, looking terrified and out of place. McGonagall headed the line as always, leading them to the front of the room where a stool was set up.

"I swear, they get shorter and shorter each year," Sirius muttered to James. James, against his will, had found himself thinking of his weird dream again and simply nodded distractedly.

It _was _just a dream, right? It couldn't have been anything else. … but it was so clear and real...

And he was _there_.

The Sorting Hat began to sing its trademark song and James only half paid attention, instead staring up at the bewitched ceiling thoughtfully. Just a dream.

"_... But someday one will return to the noble school he started;_

_to end the evils by the one who so long ago departed._

_The task is difficult, but there is a way_

_for those close to him are supportive and shall always stay..."_

James jumped at the song's words and Sirius looked at him quizzically. "You okay, mate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been weird today."

"What did the hat just say?" James immediately wanted to know, heart beating wildly. This was too strange; he had heard almost those exact words in his dream.

Sirius shrugged. "Who knows? That hat is bloody insane, anyway."

James was beginning to think _he _was the insane one.

* * *

For the second time, Harry and Ron were in McGonagall's office while everyone else was in the Great Hall for the Opening Feast. Only this time Hermione was with them. Professor Dumbledore, although he agreed the trio should make an appearance very soon, thought it would be best for them to spend the Opening Feast away from the other students. So after sorting out all of the arrangements he led them to meet McGonagall and informed her of the situation; she, of course, was skeptical in the beginning but also trusted Dumbledore's judgment and grew to believe their story. After helping them set up their schedules, she summoned the house elves to bring food for them.

As soon as the feast was over, Harry was going to meet his parents. _His parents_. He was a nervous wreck while waiting in McGonagall's office, torn somewhere between sick with nerves and elated. It felt as if they were sitting there forever, until finally Professor McGonagall returned and beckoned them to follow her back to Dumbledore's office.

"The Opening Feast will be ending shortly," she informed them curtly, with a quick 'licorice wands' to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office. "Professor Dumbledore would like for the three of you to wait in his office until he returns."

She motioned for them to step onto the space around the gargoyle and watched as it started moving, until finally it began to descend.

* * *

"Please follow your prefects to your dormitories," Dumbledore was saying from behind his podium as the feast came to a close. "Also, please note that you are to stay out of the Forbidden Forest. It is – ironic enough – forbidden. Lastly, I need to see the Head Boy and Head Girl in my office."

The entire Great Hall seemed to erupt as soon as Professor Dumbledore had finished speaking as all the students stood and began to walk to their houses as they talked to their friends.

"Oooh, Jamesie already has big Head Boy things to take care of," Sirius taunted, knowing James was just as embarrassed of his title as he was honored that Dumbledore obviously trusted him. "What do you think it will be? Maybe he wants you to babysit the first years while he goes out for tea with Minnie? Or maybe he needs you to help Snivelly bathe. Or maybe-"

Rolling his eyes, James playfully whacked Sirius upside the head. By the end of the feast he had done a decent job of convincing himself that both his dream and the Sorting Hat's song had been purely coincidental. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. He asked me to be Head Boy just so I could live as an example to everyone with bad hygiene."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry, Prongsie, but he couldn't have chosen you for your looks. If he wanted an example for _that_, he obviously would have chosen me."

"Or me," Peter piped up, causing his friends to snicker. Realizing he was the subject of their teasing now, Peter's cheeks flushed and he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'd better find Lily and get to Dumbledore's office. I reckon she'll be pissed if they have to wait on me. She's already had more than a few choice words for me today."

"See ya later, Head Boy, sir!" Sirius pushed James before stepping back and giving him a mock salute. Peter tried desperately to copy Sirius and appear cool, which resulted in several laughs from the other students who remained in the Great Hall. Peter, thinking they thought he was funny (rather than the idiot he was), grinned from ear to ear. Remus rolled his eyes, although he offered James a small smile before turning away and walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Grinning at Sirius, James returned his salute before taking off toward the Headmaster's office. Since he didn't see Lily anywhere, he guessed that she had left immediately after Dumbledore's speech. Swell. Another reason for her to be annoyed with him.

* * *

Lily stood in front of the gargoyle, naming off every candy in the wizarding world she could think of as she tried to guess the password. Finally, _finally_ she got it right by saying 'licorice wand' and was granted access to Dumbledore's office. Really, that man had the most insane passwords; at least they were somewhat predictable. Even Lily, who had only been to Professor Dumbledore's office for prefect duties in the past, knew about the Headmaster's obsession with candy.

"Ah, Miss Evans," a familiar voice greeted her as soon as she stepped into the office. "How nice of you to join us. Please, take a seat."

Lily turned to smile at the man she admired and respected, only to see three other students already seated in front of the large desk. She recognized one instantly, although the two others were unrecognizable.

"You're actually on time for once, Potter," she quipped to the back of his head, rolling her eyes as she pulled up another chair. "Really, I thought the only thing _you _ever cared about being on time for was your precious Quidditch matches."

"Now, now Miss Evans," Dumbledore chuckled as Harry's face grew white. "Sit down and take a better look. This young man is, most assuredly, not James Potter."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I was meaning to post this months ago. Anyway, the next chapter WILL be posted soon. For real this time. :P Leave me some reviews if you like it. They make me update much, much quicker. =D


	4. It Is Time

**THE HIDDEN HEIR**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, places, spells, etc. are property of JK Rowling

**Chapter 4: It Is Time**

**

* * *

**

Lily felt her face grow hot and knew she was probably blushing. She didn't know who this mysterious boy was – he certainly _looked_ like Potter from the back and if anyone other than Dumbledore had told her it wasn't Potter, she would have thought they were messing with her – but he surely thought she was an idiot. For a moment, she found herself wishing she could simply disappear.

But that obviously wasn't an option, so she forced herself to laugh good-naturedly, trying to brush off the incident.

The boy and his two companions were silent, but Lily was observant enough to notice the bushy-haired girl glance at the Potter look-alike out of the corner of her eye, as if attempting to silently communicate with him.

Yes, Lily had really made a fool out of herself. She could hardly blame the other three teenagers – were they students? – if they were making fun of her.

Sighing, she took several steps forward and cautiously seated herself next to the boy with messy black hair. Lily glanced up at Dumbledore, expecting him to break the silence and introduce them – Lily still didn't understand why they were here in the first place – but the Headmaster was glancing over a slip of parchment he was holding.

"Sorry about that," she began, crossing her legs and then smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt. "You just looked like a fri-" _No, not friend. Definitely not friend_. "…classmate of mine, that's all. He's the Head Boy this year, actually. He's supposed to be here."

Lily would never understand why Professor Dumbledore made_ James Potter_ Head Boy. And, no, apparently he wasn't capable of showing up on time for anything.

Then Lily looked over at the boy, who appeared as if he was about to say something, but paled again as she noticed his features. He didn't just look like Potter from the back; he could be Potter's younger _brother_. He did look _slightly_ different from Potter – although Lily couldn't put her finger on the differences, nor did she particularly care to – but overall the resemblance was uncanny.

Suddenly Lily knew that the boy in front of her had something to do with Professor Dumbledore requesting to see her and Potter in his office; it was too strange.

XXX

Harry had felt his mouth go dry as soon as Lily had entered the room. He knew he had to try to act normal – after all, it was imperative that she didn't find out that she wasn't his mother until the time was right – but the situation was anything but normal. He couldn't recall ever being this nervous or ever wanting someone to approve of him so badly; nor had he ever been so _excited_.

He tried to be discreet about it, but he stared at her somewhat hungrily… trying to take in every detail. This was his _mother_; this was the woman who had selflessly sacrificed herself for him. He'd longed to meet her for so long, but never thought he would actually have the chance.

Lily didn't look much different than she did in the photographs Hagrid had included in the scrapbook; Harry was reminded, again, of how young his parents had been when they were murdered. And her voice… it was the first time Harry had heard Lily talking normally, rather than begging for her baby's life.

He was so overwhelmed by the fact that his mother was sitting next to him – talking and _breathing_ – that he barely registered what she was saying to him. When she finally looked over at him, clearly expecting a reply of some sort, Harry noticed that he _did_ have his mother's eyes.

But now she was starting to stare at him somewhat strangely, jolting Harry out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very shy and awkward. He wanted to say something witty and thoughtful, something that would impress her and make her like him, but instead he fumbled for words.

"I… uh…"

If only he knew what she had been talking about!

"… I'm Harry. Harry Figg."

Lily looked at Harry as if he had three heads, and Harry got the impression that he'd said the wrong thing. To Lily's credit, however, she didn't comment on Harry's complete disregard of what she'd said to him.

"I'm Lily. Head Girl. Are you three new here?"

Hermione came to Harry's rescue, speaking before he had to. "Um, sort of. I'm Hermione Granger, and that's" – she jerked her head toward Ron, who was wearing a look of mild amusement. At least someone thought Harry's dumbstruck moment had been entertaining. – "Ron Williams."

Ron shot Hermione an incredulous look – _Wiliams, really?_ – but nodded at Lily. "Pleasure."

Professor Dumbledore – who, of course, had not _really_ been merely reading a slip of parchment throughout the exchange – smiled warmly at the four students in front of him as he gently folded the parchment and placed it in one of the desk drawers.

"As you can tell, Miss Evans," he spoke up calmly, "We have much explaining to do once Mr. Potter arrives… ah, and I believe he is coming now!"

XXX

James stood outside the gargoyle, realizing no one had told him the password. He usually enjoyed rattling off every Wizard and Muggle candy he knew – really, Dumbledore's passwords, or the nature of his passwords, were so predictable that it was like a game to the Marauders – but today he wasn't in the mood to mess around. He was sure Lily had already arrived, for one, and he didn't need to give her any extra reason to hate him.

"Bloodpops," he half-heartedly said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Chocolate frogs."

Still no response. James tapped his foot impatiently.

"Pumpkin pastries."

Nothing.

Frustrated, James wracked a hand through his hair and glared at the gargoyle. "Oh, bloody hell! _Move_!"

Instantly, the gargoyle bowed – something James had never seen it do, and he'd been to Dumbledore's office countless times – and slid aside, making room for James.

Shocked, James stood there for several moments, just staring, before slowly stepping forward and allowing himself to be taken to the Headmaster's office.

Had the gargoyle actually listened to him?

_Or maybe, _James thought,_ this is Dumbledore's idea of a brilliant password. That must be it. All you have to do is tell the gargoyle to move… so simple, but bloody genius._

Yet, no matter how much James tried to convince himself that that was true, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was weird. Very weird.

First the dream, then the Sorting Hat's song, and now Dumbledore's gargoyle… he was really losing it. Hanging with Sirius had finally made him go absolutely bonkers. It was his own fault, really.

As the gargoyle finished its descent and came to a complete stop, James took a deep breath – if anything else weird happened, he was going to be coming to Dumbledore's office for something other than Head duties - stepped forward, and entered the familiar antechamber which led to the Headmaster's office. Voices could faintly be heard coming from the other room and James knew that he had still managed to show up late, which meant Evans was going to be annoyed with him. Just swell.

At least that would be _normal_.

Just as James had extended one arm to open the door, the door swung open and James found Albus Dumbledore beaming at him from the other side, his wand arm extended. James felt himself relax; Dumbledore must have managed to charm the gargoyle to let James enter without a password, just as he had opened the doors for him. The Headmaster had, after all, obviously known James was there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Do come in and have a seat. We have quite a unique situation to discuss."

"Sorry I'm late, Professor, Evans. I-" As James stepped into the office and prepared to sit in a chair next to Lily, his eyes found the three other students - particularly Harry, who he couldn't help but gape at. "…. _whoa_."

"We finally agree on something," Lily deadpanned, briefly glancing from Harry to James. The similarities were even more striking when both boys were in the same room. Focusing her gaze entirely on James, she added, "But it's rude to stare, Potter. They're new students here. _Be nice_."

"I wouldn't - "

"You two are more than welcome to continue this engaging argument after we're done here," Professor Dumbledore interrupted with a twinkle in his eye. "But for now, there are more pressing issues to deal with. As both of you already know, we have three new students this year. Their names are Harry Figg, Ron Williams, and Hermione Granger; they're all fifth-year Gryffindors," he nodded to each of the students as he spoke their names, since James wasn't in the room when they had all introduced themselves. "You three have already met our Head Girl, and this is our Head Boy - James Potter."

James and the three new students exchanged quick greetings, and James eyed his look-alike skeptically. He badly wanted to question Harry - who seemed to be staring at him just as much as James was staring - but knew Dumbledore hadn't finished his explanation yet.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," the Headmaster continued, his voice slow and even. "Are very unique new students. They are from the future."

The room was utterly silent for several moments as Professor Dumbledore waited for James and Lily to process this shocking piece of information. The Head Boy and Girl turned to each other, similar expressions of bewilderment on each of their faces, before looking at Dumbledore.

"That's…" Lily's voice trailed off uncertainly and she glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione in disbelief. "… that's possible?"

"Incredibly rare," James supplied before anyone else could. "But anything is possible, I guess. But how? What year is it where you guys are - ?"

"That isn't important," Dumbledore interrupted sternly. "The future is very delicate. The important thing is for you two to make sure no one else discovers they are from the future, as the results could be disastrous. And yes, Mr. Potter-" he shot James a pointed look, and luckily James was too distracted to notice that Harry's head had snapped up at the name. "- I do mean _no one_ else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

He wouldn't tell Sirius, Remus, or Peter unless something particularly important came up… or unless they guessed. He wasn't going to lie to his friends.

Perhaps Dumbledore knew James well enough to know that there was a fairly decent chance of him telling his friends because kept his gaze on James for a moment longer before sighing. "Very well. Remember that."

"So what do we do?" Lily inquired. "Tell the other students that they've transferred from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?"

"Not Durmstrang," James made a face, defending the future Gryffindors. "That place is nothing but a Death Eater haven."

"And Beauxbatons is a sissy school," Ron supplied, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"We'll say the three of them are from a small boarding school in Ireland," Dumbledore explained, "and it recently closed down. The other students are going to various school across the world. They were sorted privately during my office after the opening feast and will resume classes as normal. Also," -this time his pointed look was directed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione- "Do remember that, as you three are new to this school, you will most likely need to ask for directions to get to your classes for the first few days."

"Of course, professor," Hermione and Ron echoed.

It took all Harry had to listen to Dumbledore instead of openly gape at his two, very much alive, parents. He wanted nothing more than to warn them about Pettigrew and beg them to keep Sirius as their Secret Keeper so he could grow up with them. James could play Quidditch with him and Lily could fuss over him like Mrs. Weasley fussed over all her kids. Harry could go home for the holidays and they would have a wonderful Christmas at Godric's Hollow, with Remus and Sirius. He could have friends over during the summer. He wouldn't even mind if they grounded him next time he rode to school in a flying car, sent him Howlers when he got into trouble at school, and nagged him about studying for the OWLs…

The James and Lily in the room with him, however, were seventeen. As much as he liked to fool himself, they _weren't_ his parents. Not yet. Still, they were the closest thing he had right now.

But meddling with time was tricky and Harry still didn't know how all this was going to go. James would obviously have to find out eventually, but he had to be careful not to let Lily know - the last thing he needed was to prevent his parents from ever getting together in the first place. And he couldn't have the two people he looked up to more than anyone else thinking he was crazy.

"Harry?"

Too late for that.

Flushing, Harry's head jerked to Dumbledore. "Uh… yeah. I understand."

"Very well. I suppose all of you are free to go now, but do come to me if any problems arise."

XXX

"So…" James spoke up as soon as the five of them had stepped off the gargoyle. He hadn't thought it possible but the day had, indeed, gotten even weirder after going to Dumbledore's office. _Time travelers?_

"Potter," Lily rolled her eyes, beginning to lead the group in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Don't even think about it."

"What year are you all from? Is Voldemort still around?"

Lily sighed, turning around to face James, and Harry was proud that both of his parents seemed comfortable saying Voldemort's name. Ron and Hermione, however, flinched.

"You know we're not supposed to-"

"You can't say you don't want to know."

"Of course I do," Lily admitted, "but I understand how important it is not to ask them questions. Who knows what could end up happening?"

As James and Lily continued their debate, Ron leaned in close to Harry. "Something tells me your parents aren't together yet, mate," he whispered.

Hermione, who was on the other side of Harry, glared at Ron. "Ronald!" she hissed. "You can't say that! You're lucky they didn't overhear. You could ruin-"

"Overhear what?"

James, who had apparently finished talking with Lily, stopped and casually leaned against one of the walls, twisting his wand through the air absently and acting as if he owned the place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over at him in horror.

"I… we… were just…." Hermione fumbled for words, looking to Harry and Ron for support.

Harry was completely and utterly speechless. He wanted to talk to his parents so badly, but he always seemed to be incapable of conversation when one of them was around.

Ron, on the other hand, immediately came to Hermione's aid. "Well," he chuckled nervously. "Hermione was just - you know - talking about how nicely your robes fit. But she didn't want you to overhear because… you know…"

Hermione glared at Ron and gave him a look that clearly said he was an idiot.

James raised an eyebrow and slid his free hand into one of his robe pockets, sliding himself off the wall. "Yeah, nice try," he commented, sounding unconvinced. He and his friends knew all the tricks in the book when it came to making up stories - he was pretty sure he could tell when someone was lying.

"Really!" Ron insisted.

James shrugged, seemingly unconcerned as he changed the subject. "So, Harry…"

Harry felt his heartbeat speed up at the sound of his _father_ addressing him. Hoping his voice wouldn't sound pathetic and squeaky, he swallowed. "Yes?"

"People are going to ask if we're related."

"Er… yeah, I suppose so," Harry commented after a few moments of silence. His mouth felt very dry and he found it difficult to maintain eye contact with his father. James intimidated Harry just as much as he fascinated him.

James appeared to be studying Harry.

"So... are we?" he pressed. Today had already been abnormal enough. It was time to at least get a few answers.

"Potter!"

Both Harry and James instantly turned at the sound of their last name. Harry, immediately recognizing his mistake, made a show of studying his shoelaces. Although he was fairly sure Lily hadn't noticed anything abnormal, he felt James' eyes on him and knew that it was very likely that his response to Lily's outburst had answered his father's question.

But Harry_ did_ look extraordinarily like James, plus the Marauders had the map. Maybe it was best this way...

Lily had walked ahead several paces before realizing that she was no longer being followed. "I _thought_ you were too quiet. You're not supposed to be interrogating the students. Remember what Dumbledore said?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," James conceded, although he didn't sound as if he regretted his actions at all. "I'm done. Lead on."

Lily took a few moments to study James before apparently deciding that he was being truthful. Turning to the only other girl in the group, she asked Hermione which classes she was taking this year. Hermione shot Harry a reassuring look before taking several strides forward so that she was walking alongside Lily, and the two began to exchange stories - mostly about Charms, from the sound of it.

Harry, meanwhile, turned rather reluctantly to face James again. It wasn't that he didn't like his father - on the contrary, actually - but he couldn't quite figure out how he was supposed to act around him.

James bit his lip thoughtfully. "Your last name isn't Figg, is it?" he asked quietly so that Lily couldn't hear.

Harry shook his head as he walked alongside James. "No," he admitted, casting a side-glance at the other boy. "It isn't."

James nodded slowly, seemingly satisfied with Harry's response. Of course his last name wasn't Figg; Harry looked way too much like him _not_ to be a Potter. He took a deep breath, mentally reviewing everything that had happened that day.

First he'd had a strange dream about the founders of Hogwarts that seemed real, then Sorting Hat's lyrics mimicked part of his dream, then Dumbledore's gargoyle moved just because he _ordered_ it to, then some future relative of his - his son? - arrived from the future. James couldn't trick himself into pretending like all of this was a coincidence anymore.

Something was going on… something big and something very abnormal. He didn't know what it was, or even how it was going to involve him, but everything was going to change this year.

He just hoped it was for the better.

* * *

_The cauldron bubbled and spewed a nasty green concoction as a woman with dark hair bent over it cautiously and stirred clockwise three times. Another woman stood nearby, her wand extended, chanting._

_Occasionally the woman with the wand would reference a thick volume that was written entirely in Runes, its pages yellow and crisp with age. A regal-looking man stood to the side, silently observing, his knuckles white as he clutched a tiny dagger with an emerald-encrusted hilt. The dark-haired woman and the other woman stopped what they were doing simultaneously; then the dark-haired woman slowly looked up, her face glowing in the heat of the candles that were arranged around the cauldron in a perfect circle._

_"Godric," she spoke, her voice reverberating throughout the room. "It is time."_


End file.
